Just A Distraction
by Emma Sorel
Summary: John goes to a bar to unwind in the midst of a difficult case, but two seductive half-breeds have other ideas of a good time in store for him. Constantine/OCx2, chapter 2 coming very soon.


_Lisbeth Clarke… who the hell is Lisbeth Clarke? And where do I find her? Why does everything have to be so vague? Isn't there anyone on this goddamned planet who could for once give me any precise information?_

The beer tasted more like piss with every sip, but also with every sip Constantine cared less about its taste. Time was running out, he needed to do something quickly, he could feel it and he knew. But all the help he had was a name. Lisbeth Clarke. Who could that be and where should he start the search for her? Another beer seemed the best idea right now. Or maybe something stronger. A few shots maybe? Would do for the night. It was dark out anyway. Whoever Lisbeth Clarke could be, she's most likely in bed right now. No use to look for people at this hour, unless it's people who want to be found.

"Bartender! Absinthe, twice, if you may" a young woman's voice. Over-sweetened for the occasion. Probably hoping to get the drink for free. Not here lady, not at this hour. John didn't even bother offering a sideways glance to see the owner of the voice. He didn't care.

"There you go ladies" the rough asshole of a bartender was suddenly at his best, setting two glasses of green liquid on the bar right to Constantine's left. "It's on the house."

John tried to hide the bitter smile as he turned his head slightly driven by curiosity about what kind of apparition would make this old miser give away expensive alcohol for free. He noticed a pair of glowing eyes staring right at him from under doll-like lashes. The woman could be twenty at most, dressed in a purple cocktail dress that ideally brought out her perfect figure. Her dark fuchsia lipstick matched her fingernails. She was out of place in this substandard bar, and he well knew why.

"Hi, do you mind if we join you?" her voice was more melodic than music, sweet to the point of sickening.

He made a gesture with is hand, which could be confused for an invitation by one who didn't know better. "Suit yourselves." He muttered looking away, setting his mind on getting out of here as fast as possible and forgetting about this girl and her equally spectacular-looking friend. But reality was always against his plans.

"I'm Veronique." The girl didn't seem to mind talking to the side of his head. "and here is my sister Marianne."

Marianne's dress was made of black lace and ribbons and her lipstick was cherry-colored. Not in this bar. Not at this hour. This could not be accidental. Have to get out of here.

"Do you have a name too?" Veronique took a sip of her green liquor. John took a deep breath and turned to look at her again.

"I'm John Constantine. But you already knew that, didn't you? Green eyes, red hair, a richer-than-Gates manner? I know what you are. Get away from me both of you, or I shall not be this nice much longer."

"Why so nervous, exorcist, we're not breaking any rules here, are we? Just trying to integrate with humans, it's the point of our existence here, isn't it? Isn't it, John? Aren't you human?" The questions seemed almost hypnotizing. As if he were part of a bad movie. As if Veronique had a few voices at her disposal not one and some of them were hissing. Two lines into the conversation and they've already started to mess with his mind, perfect. Get out of here. Now.

"Go integrate with humans who don't know better, half-breeds." He turned and walked towards the door not even paying for his drink. They admitted to what they were, so they couldn't hope to fool him. If they follow him now it would prove what he could sense from the beginning – they weren't randomly hunting for another poor drunk they could lead down the path of sin. They were after him. He didn't look back. He walked through the door into the cold dark street. Sure enough, right into the demonic duo blocking the sidewalk on each end. Whichever direction he'd choose, he had to pass one of them. He chose Veronique – always beware of the quiet one.

"Now, that in fact was against the rules, no superhuman abilities allowed in everyday life. I'm not so sorry to say that I will have to deport you immediately."

"Don't be such a killjoy" He shivered at the sensation of two hands gabbing him by the shoulders from behind and a hissing whisper right into his ear. He could feel Marianne's hair brushing against his neck. He was paralyzed.

"What do you want from me?"

"We aren't here to hurt you, there's nothing to fear" Said Veronique stepping closer. Her voice was normal again, as human as a demon's voice can get.

"We just wanna have some fun" Marianne was whispering right into his ear now, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Technically we're supposed to watch you." Smiled Veronique. Her eyes glowed. "But nobody said not to touch. And we figured the closer we get, the better of an eye on you we can have."

"Get away from me" he hissed as he gathered all willpower to push Veronique out of his way and shake Marianne off his shoulders. His heart was pounding. What is this all about? Sure enough Veronique was right in from of him before he reached the end of the block.

"We have to follow you anyway, John. Why make it a boring job if it could be plenty of fun?" She reached out to stroke the side of his neck with her hand, but he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"I said: get away from me." He did his best to focus on her eyes as he talked.

"John, we might be half-demons, but we're half-humans too." A whisper from behind again. Hands slowly running down his back giving him shivers. "We have flesh, and flesh has its needs. You have flesh too, exorcist. Don't you have needs?"

"Surely not ones you two could satisfy, unless we're talked about the need of sacred peace in a demon-free environment" he hissed as he tried a change of strategy and this time turned around to push Marianne to the side and walk away in the other direction.

Surprisingly, they let him go. He walked towards his apartment using all his willpower to not look around, focus on the way, walk confidently. He was covered in cold sweat. His hands were shaking and everything seemed dimmed in his perception. What were these creatures? They were the strongest half-breeds he's ever seen. If they were sent after him, to watch him or to do whatever else, that meant someone wanted him out of the way. Badly. Could that have anything to do with him finding out about Lisbeth Clarke? Did that mean he was getting closer? But what would he do about those two demons if they'd be back? What did they want anyway? Just get home. Just get home.

He run up the stairs getting the naïve sensation of safety all too soon. They were right there by the very door to his apartment. Veronique leaning against the wall, Marianne sitting on the stairs.

"Hello again, pretty. We were getting bored."

"Well, now you're in trouble." He was so close to safety. They could not get into his house. And he had his gun there. Holy water. Something to keep them away for sure.

"Not really." Marianne faked a yawn. "Are you going to invite us in or something?"

To his surprise they let him open the door. He was feeling more uneasy every minute. What were they? They were demonic creatures, that's for sure, but what sort of demons acted like this?

"Sorry ladies, but I am tired and I want to spend the rest of the night by myself. It was fancy to meet you, hope to never see you again." He felt more self-assured the moment he crossed the entrance to the apartment and intended to slam the door shut, but Veronique held it open.

"Don't be rude." She smiled. "We understand you're tired, but at least offer us a drink." She came right through the door, pushing him gently back towards the wall. Marianne followed and closed the door.

"Demons can't cross the symbols on the doorframe" he whispered so put off track and nearly frightened by what was happening that he ignored Veronique leaning closer to him, pushing him against the wall until he couldn't move back any further.

"We're not demons, we're half-breeds" smiled Marianne. "Which basically means that as long as we're not using our powers, we're as human as you."

"That's not how it works." He was shaking again, but it wasn't fear. It was anger and an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

"Maybe you need to revise your info." Muttered Varonique as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gently pressed her lips against his neck.

"Get away!" He pushed her back. She just laughed and walked towards the kitchen. That was where he kept most weapons. She shouldn't be there before him. As he tried to follow, Marianne blocked his way.

"You're being absurd, exorcist." Her voice was softer than Veronique's. But her smile was as sweetly demonic. She reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out the only-just-started pack of cigarettes and the lighter. Then she put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "Here, you know you need it." She giggled. "Look at yourself, you're shaking."

Inhaling the tobacco smoke made him feel better.

"Will I get a thank you?" Marianne smiled again as she saw him calming down slightly.

He didn't answer as he passed by her to see what Veronique managed to find in the kitchen in the meantime. He found her sitting at the table with a glass of water.

"You have nothing good to drink here, John, that's a shame." She muttered. "Oh, look at you!" A radiant smile lit her face as she noticed the cigarette in his hand. "Everyone has their little addictions."

"Look, I don't know how you two got into my house, but get out now!" He put the cigarette off and tried to reach for the vial with holy water, but Marianne was behind his back again. As he tried to push her away, she grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.

"Be a good boy now, Constantine." Veronique's voice was demonic again as she rose from the table and approached him.

"Let me go!" He hissed.

"Why are you fighting so much?" she was stroking his neck with her fingers. "We won't hurt you."

"You know you want it." Whispered Marianne from behind his back. He could feel her hair against his neck again, she was kissing his shoulder through the jacket. He tried to shake her off again, but this time she held firm.

"Tell me, John" whispered Veronique as traces her lips along his jawline. "when was the last time you've been with a woman?" Her hands on his waist, tracing up his chest.

"You're not women." He managed to spit out each word. "you're cursed demons!"

"You're damned anyway." Marianne pressed her lips against his neck now. "You have a place in hell reserved. Whatever you do with us tonight won't change a thing."

He tried to shake her off again, but still with no luck. "And if you're feeling too guilty about it anyway, feel free to rush to confession first thing tomorrow morning." Giggled Veronique as she undid his tie. She wanted to throw it onto the table, but Marianne stopped kissing Constantine's neck and hissed at her.

"Use it to tie his hands! I don't wanna hold him like this all night long!"

Veronique's smile was truly devilish now. "What a brilliant idea, don't you think, exorcists? That's why I just love it when a man's got style."

"Take off his jacket though." Giggled Marianne taking a step back to give Veronique better access.

"Don't do it." Constantine tried to struggle some more, but he could feel that they were too strong. Instead of wasting energy on physical struggle he focused on thinking about a way out of this. Maybe if he pretended to play along they'd be less careful and he could grab at least some holy water and maybe even some fire.

They tied his hands behind his back and sat him down on a chair. He obeyed. He tried not to look at them, and if he did, focus on their eyes. Demons can't mess with minds that easily when one doesn't look at them, or else looks right at them. Any other spot to see could be dangerous.

"Should we gag him too?" asked Veronique with a giggle.

"Not like he's gonna scream."

"Yeah, it's annoying how he can't get over the fact that he's not getting rid of us."

Marianne laughed. "Nah" she looked right at him with a wicked smile. "That would be a waste."

Before he knew what was happening, she was sitting on his lap holding him by the face with one hand.

"I think I'd rather have a kiss." She whispered. "Will you kiss me, Constantine?"

He couldn't catch his breath, his head was spinning. A demonic beauty was demanding a kiss and his mind was screaming in agony at the repulsiveness of even touching a creature from hell, but his body couldn't help but see a beautiful girl. And she was pressing her lips against his, softly at first and then more passionately, more possessively. He gathered his willpower to stop himself from kissing her back, but he didn't have the strength to turn his head away, or even to try.

"Mmm, you still taste like cigarettes." Smiled Marianne.

"You taste like sulfur"

"Is that so? I wonder if it's just me, or maybe it's a trait of demons."she laughed. "Veronique, allow our exorcist to judge"

He shut his eyes and squeezed them closed. They weren't going to go away anyway, so the best he could do is not look at them. Maybe it's all a dream.

He felt Marianne stepping away and then Veronique was leaning against him, pressing their lips together, trying to force her tongue into his mouth. He lied, she didn't taste like sulfur. She tasted like a human being, sweet and pure, similar to the last girl he remembered kissing, only a lot better. No. Why was he letting himself be fooled? He tried to turn away this time, but Veronique held his head in place with both hands. While he was focused on the kiss, another pair of hands was undoing the buttons of his shirt and another pair of soft lips traced kisses along his shoulder. He shivered again. Veronique pulled back at last. He dared to open his eyes.

"May I have another cigarette?"

Marianne laughed. "Let's go to a nicer room." She turned and went towards the bedroom taking the pack of cigarettes and the lighter with her. Veronique took John by the arm, lifting him off the chair and pushed after Marianne.

"Untie his hands" Said Marianne as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Really?"

"Nothing dangerous here, and he's gotta smoke somehow."

Veronique shrugged and followed Marianne's wish. "Don't try any tricks." She said. Constantine nodded. He felt more resigned now, but with some distance he didn't feel so overwhelmed now, he could breathe and think at least partly logically.

"Now." Marianne took a cigarette, put it between her own lips and lit is. "Before you get what you want, we have some conditions."

"Oh really? What would they be?" He tried to regain at least some of his nonchalance, but he wasn't sure of the result.

Marianne nodded. "While your hands are free make good use of them and undress her" she pointed her cigarette at Veronique. The latter smiled widely.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Smiled Marianne. "Take off her dress and whatever she has underneath. No help on her side. You do it, you get a cigarette. Seems fair?"

He sighed and turned to Veronique. He knew he could live without that cigarette. He could refuse to comply. But somehow, he couldn't find the willpower to do it. He quickly unzipped her dress and pulled it off her shoulders trying to touch her skin as little as possible and seem as unimpressed as it was only possible for a human male in confrontation with the most perfect of female bodies.

"I see you like it rough." Laughed Veronique as he turned her around to avoid reaching behind her back to the clasp of her black bra.

"Nobody said I had to be delicate." He tried hard to keep his voice steady and indifferent. Marianne laughed. He cloud feel her behind his back again. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, then she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

"You might be an exorcist. And terminally ill. And generally an asshole. But in the end you're only human. You're just a man. You can't win with us and you can't win with your nature."

"Give me my promised cigarette" was all he managed to hiss. She laughed gestured for him to help himself as she sat down on the bed again. Veronique, now gloriously nude joined her sister and they both stared at him with their glowing green eyes. If not for these eyes he could almost mistake them for women. Almost.

After a moment Marianne got up and stretched a bit like a cat. After that she took off her own clothes carelessly, as it were something completely natural and smiled.

"Look at you. Alone with two beautiful, naked women, just waiting for you. You know it's gonna happen. Don't fight it. We can all enjoy it." She smiled her demonic smile again.

"You two aren't human. And those tricks of yours have gotten too much of a habit, you think you can fool anyone with your boobs, but I know what a demon looks like and your cover doesn't change what you truly are."

Veronique sighed. "Well, he chose the hard way."

Marianne giggled. "ok, I've had fun watching, now time for some actual enjoyment. Hold him for me, please?"

This time it was Veronique grabbing his hands behind his back. He grip seemed firmer than Marianne's, but maybe it was just the panic. This time he needed badly to escape.

Marianne was kissing him again. Gently. Everything she did seemed gentler than Veronique, more dimmed, more gray and calm. But after all she was also the one who decided what should come next. Veronique played along gladly and glamorously, but had little actual initiative, Marianne was the one in charge. She was kissing his neck now. Then shoulders, along the collar bones and further down his chest. The further down her lips slid the more they seemed to burn. In no time she was on her knees undoing his pants. He tried to struggle, but Veronique held him firmly.

"Don't…" he wanted to say something more, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He felt like he was choking again. Short on breath, heart pounding, head spinning. Marianne's mouth was warm and wet and with her tongue she was sending fits of unimaginable pleasure up his spine.

"No…" he tried to say. "I… can't…" Veronique was kissing his neck from behind. "stop… please…"

By the time Marianne got up and Veronique has pushed him roughly onto the bed, he knew he's given up. He couldn't fight them. They could do what they wanted to him by now.

No! They were demons. They were here with him for a reason far more important than their games. They had to keep an eye on him. Someone didn't want him around. He had to get rid of the half-breeds and find out who sent them and why.

He gathered all he had left from sober thought to look up. He was lying on his back, and Marianne was sitting across his hips, leaning forward to hold him down by the shoulders with both hands. Her hair was falling on his face.

"Imagine the faces of your fellow demons in hell when they find out we got to fuck Constantine." She said in the multi-voice whisper that have him creeps. "The John Constantine who deported so many of them is now enjoying his time with us."

"Far from it." He managed to whisper.

Marianne laughed. She rocked her hips back and forth against him. The heat was nearly unbearable.

"For someone with a few months left to live, I have to say you're doing quite well." She laughed. "It's really a shame you're not taking more advantage of it."

She sat up to get a better arch in her back kept the rhythm of her hips. In the midst of being drowned in conflicting sensations he looked up at her face and noticed an expression of actual pleasure. If he had any more energy to spare at the moment, he'd laugh. Half-breed demons seem to physically enjoy sex as much as humans only they have no moral issues with it. How the genderless angels must envy them.

"How is it, Marianne?" Laughed Veronique probably noticing the same thing. Marianne moaned softly leaning back even harder.

"You wanna try?"

They switched quickly. Too quickly for Constantine to catch a breath deep enough to calm his thoughts. Veronique seems to have picked up the rhythm exactly where her sister left off, the sensations just continued to escalate, the heat was almost burning.

Marianne was lying on the bed to his right.

"How are you enjoying us, Constantine?" she moaned into his ear. "I'm enjoying you a lot." Her voice was dreamy, it seemed to be reaching him through fog. She pushed her body up against his arm and pressed her lips to his shoulder, while she grabbed his hand and guided it between her thighs. "Do you feel how much I'm enjoying you, Constantine?" her voice was getting lost, something between a mutter and a moan. His hand trembled as he tried to take it away, but she pressed it harder against her skin. She was so warm and wet and inviting. It seemed like her body was just begging for him.

Veronique moaned loudly, froze for a brief moment and then leaned forward to rest. She was done for now, resting against his chest, enjoying the relaxation. He could feel her shallow breath on his neck.

"You were right, he's a nice one" she laughed looking at Marianne. Constantine was still trying to catch his breath. The wild, escalating sensation and the unbearable heat were gone how, but the pulsing, annoying tension remained, stronger than ever. Get a grip.

"Well, I didn't get to fully enjoy him yet." Sighed Marianne. "But we still have time, don't we?" she moved her hips gently, rubbing against his hand. "Show me how you can take care of your girls, exorcist." She whispered guiding his fingers further with her hand and staring right into his eyes. "Make me feel good."

He tried turning his head away, but she was on her knees now, her legs apart, giving him perfect access and she was leaning over him, her face just an inch away from his. "I know you can do it, John."

She kissed him again, still not letting go of his hand. He tried to pull it back again, but found that it just meant more finger manipulation, touching her involuntarily the way she wanted it; he could feel her body responding.

"That's more like it." She smiled as she broke the kiss. "but you're gonna have to try a little harder. I'm not that easy to please."

"Stop it, you know I'm not trying to please you." His voice sounded weaker than he expected it to. Must be the damned tension, the shortness of breath, if only that tension would go away.

Suddenly he felt Veronique move. He almost forgot about her, as she wasn't really moving as if she fell asleep, but now she sat up again and stretched her arms up for a moment arching her back like a cat. Then she leaned forward again and lifted her hips getting on all fours and slowly moving backward until her head leveled with his hips and he could feel her long hair sweeping across his belly and thighs.

"You know what comes next" She grinned looking up at him. He knew. The first stroke of her tongue send shivers of pleasure up his spine. Yes, that was what he needed. He hated himself for it, but he wanted more.

Marianne laughed. "Veronique, I see you still hadn't had enough of him." They both giggled. "Just don't let him finish until I get what I want." She said the words to Veronique, but she was looking right into Constantine's eyes. "He has to do some work as well."

"I'll be careful" smiled Veronique flinging her tongue again. Marianne let go of his hand and leaned back comfortably.

"You're evil" he whispered looking up at Marianne. She grinned.

"Apparently I'm a demon."

"I would drown you in holy water with great pleasure, you half-breed whore." He hissed through his teeth.

"Mmm, I like dirty talk" she snapped.

Veronique flicked her tongue a few times more before he felt the wet warmth of the inside of her mouth. He was on the edge. But it was not enough. His vision felt slightly blurry and liquidy as he looked at Marianne again.

"Fine." He said finally. "ok. I'll do it. Just stop for a moment. I need to focus."

The demons giggled and Veronique moved away. Constantine gestured for Marianne to come closer, which she did. He could not believe he was doing this. But he took a deep breath and slowly reached between her legs again. With the other hand he cupped her breast. He could feel her heart beat. Her heart. A human heart inside a human body with a demon's soul.

She had lied. She was easy to please. Her body responded to every touch, and she was cooperative too. A perfect lover, every man's dream. But she wasn't human. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to keep her from falling over as her muscles went limp after the orgasm. Then he let her fall on the bed gently. She took a few deep breaths before she was able to sit up again.

"That's exactly what I was talking about."

He fell back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he didn't have time to ponder it too long, because he felt them both leaning over him again.

"You have earned it, exorcist." Grinned Marianne as she flicked her tongue again, gently, playfully. They were both at it now, two tongues licking him, two pairs of lips nibbling and sucking, two breaths of hot excitement sending him right into violent fits of ecstasy.


End file.
